


Texting Mishap

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: Comedy, Community: tweendom_anon, Crack, Epistolary, F/M, Humor, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-19
Updated: 2010-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex clicks on the wrong IM window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texting Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt - _Alex/Max - accidental text sex_  
> \--
> 
> Well it is obvious, but just in case...
> 
> Witchybitch16 = Alex  
> Jellyisgroovy = Max
> 
> And though Justin isn't here, I'm sure his screen name would be something like... Emc2equalsME

**WitchyBitch16** [4:47 pm]: Hey

**Jelloisgroovy** [4:47 pm]: Hey

**WitchyBitch16** [4:48 pm]: You weren't in my room, were you?

**Jelloisgroovy** [4:48 pm]: Um... no. Y would u think that??

**WitchyBitch16** [4:49 pm]: &gt;O Because you left your peanut butter sandwich on my pillow!!!!

**Jelloisgroovy** [4:49 pm]: O! Thats where I left it! Could u wrap that up for me?

**WitchyBitch16** [4:51 pm]: Max, I'm going to beat u with the sandwich when u get home.

**Jelloisgroovy** [4:52 pm]: ??

**Jelloisgroovy** [4:52 pm]: But I thought mom said we werent allowed to play with food at home?

**WitchyBitch16** [4:54 pm]: *ignores you*

**WitchyBitch16** [5:33 pm]: Oh god

**WitchyBitch16** [5:33 pm]: I wish u were here now

**WitchyBitch16** [5:34 pm]: I'm soooo close now

**WitchyBitch16** [5:34 pm]: Oh god... Justin...

**Jelloisgroovy** [5:35 pm]: Go... on...

**WitchyBitch16** [5:35 pm]: Justin I wish u were here right now to fuck my brains out instead of this vibrator

**Jelloisgroovy** [5:36 pm]: ... Me too

**WitchyBitch16** [5:36 pm]: Mmmm... Are u stroking yourself?

**Jelloisgroovy** [5:37 pm]: Yes

**WitchyBitch16** [5:37 pm]: Good, I like it when u touch yourself. Like it better when u touch me

**WitchyBitch16** [5:39 pm]: Ooooooo!

**WitchyBitch16** [5:39 pm]: I just came for u, Justin

**Jelloisgroovy** [5:41 pm]: Oh wow, I just came for u too

**WitchyBitch16** [5:42 pm]: Wait

**WitchyBitch16** [5:42 pm]: HOLY FUCK!? MAX????????????????????

**Jelloisgroovy** [5:43 pm]: O, so we're done pretending I'm Justin?

**WitchyBitch16** [5:44 pm]: D: OH. MY. GOD.

**WitchyBitch16** [5:44 pm]: ...........................

**Jelloisgroovy** [5:44 pm]: ??

**Jelloisgroovy** [5:44 pm]: I'm confused

**WitchyBitch16** [5:45 pm]: I think I just threw up a little in my mouth

**WitchyBitch16** [5:46 pm]: Max, don't tell anyone about this

**WitchyBitch16** [5:46 pm]: I don't know if I could live with the embarrassment

**Jelloisgroovy** [5:46 pm]: I'm still not following, but ok, I wont tell anyone

**Jelloisgroovy** [5:47 pm]: For a small price

**WitchyBitch16** [5:48 pm]: I already wrapped up your peanut butter sandwich

**Jelloisgroovy** [5:48 pm]: Thanx! But I still want a small favor from u

**WitchyBitch16** [5:49 pm]: *inwardly cringes* Name your price

**Jelloisgroovy** [5:49 pm]: Can I call u Justin next time?

**WitchyBitch16** [5:50 pm]: Wha?

**WitchyBitch16** [5:50 pm]: ....

**WitchyBitch16** [5:50 pm]: Fine, whatever

**Jelloisgroovy** [5:51 pm]: Awesome

[_WitchyBitch16 has signed off_]


End file.
